Team RWBY
Team RWBY (チームRWBY, Chīmu Rubī), pronounced "Ruby" (ルビー, Rubī), is a team group in the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Kōsuke Fujishima. It is a team of former Beacon Academy students, which is comprised of the main characters: the leader, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Originally unable to even hold a proper conversation together, the team eventually grows into a tightly-knit group, willing to risk their futures and even their lives for each other. They have no qualms breaking the rules to do what they believe is right. ".''" :—About Team RWBY. Members * Ruby Rose: the leader of Team RWBY. * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long Gallery File:Ruby_Rose_Post_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Ruby Rose (Leader) File:Weiss_Schnee_Post_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Weiss Schnee File:Blake_Belladonna_Post_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Blake Belladonna File:Yang_Xiao_Long_Post_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Yang Xiao Long Team Attacks Each pairing, or permutation of Team RWBY has their own "team attack" (with the exception of Ruby + Yang) that are executed upon Ruby shouting a specific term. All of these identified team attacks were demonstrated in ''Painting the Town... during the battle against Roman Torchwick piloting an Atlesian Paladin-290. * Freezerburn (Weiss + Yang) - Weiss freezes the ground whilst Yang jumps into the air and proceeds to punch the frozen ground whilst firing Ember Celica. The evaporation then creates a mist which can be utilized for cover and creates opportunities for sneak attacks. Named due to the pair's respective associations with cold and heat. * Checkmate (Blake + Weiss) - Both Weiss and Blake proceed to attack an opponent simultaneously seeking to outmaneuver and overwhelm them. Named due to chess' black and white color scheme. * Ladybug (Blake + Ruby) - Using their speed, Ruby and Blake attack the enemy from opposite sides in alternating sliding maneuvers. Named for ladybug's characteristic black and red coloring. * Bumblebee (Blake + Yang) - Yang latches on to one end of Blake's Gambol Shroud. Blake then swings Yang to create momentum for Yang's punch whilst firing Ember Celica. Named for bumblebee's characteristic black and yellow coloring. * Ice Flower (Ruby + Weiss) - Weiss uses her glyphs to encase Ruby's sniper bullets in ice. The ice enhances Ruby's attack, and the area where the bullet hits is frozen on impact. Named for Weiss's association with ice, and Ruby's last name. * Cannonball (Ruby + Weiss + Blake + Yang) - Manga only. Weiss and Blake form the catapult, Yang provides a boost, and Ruby acts as a ball by using her Semblance to increase her speed ten times to target the distance ranged enemies. History Past Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Before the Timeskip During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Battles Canon * Team RWBY vs. Team JNPR (Won) * Team RWBY, Sun Wukong, and Neptune Vasilias vs. Roman Torchwick (Draw) * Team RWBY vs. Grimm (Won) * Team RWBY and Dr. Oobleck vs. White Fang (Won) * Team RWBY vs. Team ABRN (Won) Non-Canon Events Canon * Dust Store Robbery * Beacon Academy Initiation * Vale Port Heist * Beacon Dance * 40th Vytal Festival * Battle of Beacon * Battle of Haven * Airship Heist Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * Team RWBY was comprised of characters inspired by various fairy tales. ** Ruby alludes to Little Red Riding Hood, and her design is greatly influenced by the title character, as seen by her red hood and cloak and her association with wolves via fighting Beowolves. ** Weiss alludes to in Snow White, for her name means "White Snow" in German, she sings of a mirror (a famous element of the original story) during the "White" Trailer and the pendant on her necklace is shaped like an apple. ** Blake alludes to the character Belle (meaning "beauty" in French), the young heroine of Beauty and the Beast, due to a part of her surname containing "Bella" (meaning "beauty" in Italian), a love of books and her partner Adam Taurus, whose design is based around roses, shares the popular name for the Beast ("Adam"). ** Yang alludes to Goldilocks from The Tale of the Three Bears through her long blonde hair and constant fights with various bears, such as the DJ from Junior's Club, Junior Xiong (whose name means "black bear") and Ursai. External links * Team RWBY RWBY Wiki * Team RWBY Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * All of the members were indirectly referenced in the lyrics of "Red Like Roses" by their theme colors. * The members of Team RWBY might also have connections to flowers and plants in their designs. ** Roses are Ruby's motif, given her surname (and that of her weapon), her symbol, and the petals she emits in battle. ** Weiss' weapon, Myrtenaster, is based on "Myrten Aster", the German translation for a family of flowers known as Myrtaceae that are typically found to be white. ** Blake's surname is also the name of a deadly nightshade called belladonna. This also appears to be her symbol. ** Yang's Ember Celica is named after a type of hot bell pepper called "Celica", which can be yellow. This is seen in her symbol, which resembles both a bell pepper and a heart. * Every member of Team RWBY has been shown as a child. Blake has been first one to be shown as a child in her flashback in "Black and White", Yang and Ruby were both shown as children in the flashback in "Burning the Candle" and Weiss has been shown as a child in Chapter 3 of the ''Tales of RWBY'' Manga and in a family painting in "Remembrance". * The tactical "team" or "combination" attacks Team RWBY performs are also the names of fan shippings of the members involved. * Each member of Team RWBY shares the same color scheme as the members of Team STRQ: ** Red for Ruby and Raven Branwen ** White for Weiss and Summer Rose ** Black for Blake and Qrow Branwen ** Yellow for Yang and Taiyang Xiao Long * Two members of both teams are biologically related: ** Qrow and Raven are twin siblings. ** Ruby and Yang are adoptive half-sisters. * In Chapter 5 of Tales of RWBY: The Official Manga, one of the team attacks used against a Nevermore from "Players and Pieces" is called Cannonball. However, the team attack's name is never mentioned in the show proper. * Blake is the only member of the team to be an only child. Category:Team RWBY